The following U.S. patents of the present inventor represent the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,117,707; 6,040,235; 6,022,758; 5,980,663; 5,716,759; 5,547,906 and 5,455,455.
The following U.S. patents represent the current state of the art relevant to stud bump mounting of electrical circuits:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,214,642; 6,103,551; 5,844,320; 5,641,996; 5,550,408 and 5,436,503.
Additionally, the following patents are believed to represent the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,360; 4,117,329; 4,168,883; 4,351,051; 4,386,821; 4,399,541; 4,602,158; 4,615,031; 4,689,246; 4,810,053; 4,988,159; 4,989,930; 4,989,943; 5,044,720; 5,231,686; 5,771,218; 5,841,591; 5,872,762; 6,052,498; 6,058,228; 6,234,688; 5,886,971; 5,912,872; 5,933,551; 6,061,169; 6,071,652; 6,096,155; 6,104,690; 6,180,945; 6,235,141; 6,295,156; 6,509,066 and 6,605,806.